Reine over me
by PegasusWings
Summary: A/U Just a little something that sparked after i watched "The Millers Daughter" What if Regina had a mischievous and secretive younger sister who happened to show up in the middle of battle? Although her intentions may seem good, everyone knows the apple never falls far from the tree. Maybe she and Regina can start again in this new land, or is Reine just as cold as Cora? Review!


"I thought it was about time I showed up you see" the woman chuckled stepping over Snows unconscious body, and into the light making Regina gasp.  
"Reine?" Regina whispered breathlessly her mind in pieces at the confusion of how and why her younger sister was here. Reine nodded and looked down at Snow,  
"She never was the sharpest tack in the box was she?" Reine chuckled dusting herself off, she picked up the box she used to hit Snow over the head with placing it back gently in its cabinet, "There, just how you left it" Reine smiled turning back to Regina and her confused expression.  
"How the hell did you get here?" Regina hissed, Reine ignored her picking up the candle that Snow grasped even in her unconscious state, Reine tutted and continued studying the candle curiously, oblivious to Regina's increasing anger.  
"Reine for Christ sake answer me!" Regina snapped, making Reine smirk and look up through her dark lashes. Regina stood quietly studying her long lost sisters features, her shoulder length glossy brown hair was as it always had been and her eyes exactly like Cora's but with a twinkle of mischief.  
"Alright, miss eager!" Reine laughed, Regina gritted her teeth. "I got some magic. Well a certain type, I have been quite the little squirrel these past few years dear" Reine said standing up whilst pocketing the candle. Regina sighed.  
"Enough games, how the hell did YOU get here?" she asked again trying to choke back the rage.  
"You know I've always hated family reunions" Reine continued oblivious to Regina, she continued rooting until she finally lifted up the box containing their mothers heart.  
"So do you want to return this to her?" Reine asked still avoiding Regina's questions, Regina stopped her eyes snapping down to box,  
"Maybe then she'll love you, we both know it's what you crave" Reine said enticingly, "We might as well return it, now we know that this brat is after it" Reine said looking down at Snow and then handing the box slowly to Regina. Regina took the box carefully her eyes filling up with tears as she hugged the box close to her, Reine rolled her eyes.  
"Gina, don't go all soppy on me now" Reine said turning Regina round and pushing her to the doorway.

Regina turned back to Reine as they entered the shop, Reine stopped momentarily as Regina urged on.  
"What is it Reine?" Regina asked, anxious that time was running out before their mother did something stupid.  
"Well it's been a while since I've…well. Seen mother, perhaps I should stay here. God was she mad with me the last time we spoke" Reine whispered. Regina simply shook her head and grabbed Reine's arm pulling her along  
"You're coming with me, like it or not. You really think I'm gonna let you out of my sight? After last time?" Regina said sternly her grip tightening on Reine's arm.

Regina ran into the back room grasping Cora's heart ready to restore Cora's love. Seeing Regina's temporary pause Reine was quick enough to jump by her pushing Cora away from Rumplestiltskin who lay wheezing on the bed.  
"Not today mother!" she shouted proudly as Cora fell to the ground. Not even caring as Cora hit the floor hard Reine ran to Rumplestiltskin pulling out the tiniest vile from her leather jacket pocket and dripping a pale glowing liquid all over wound,  
"This is quite the specimen, I hear it can cure any poison. Apparently it contains venom from the loch ness monster or something" Reine whispered whilst Rumplestiltskin gritted his teeth together as the small potion did its work, "Nobody needs to die" Reine nodded with a small smile, patting him gently and turning to her mother who was seething with anger still clutching the dagger.  
"Reine?" she spat furious she missed her target. Reine nodded simply her expression without the slightest bit of care, "How? How did you get here? I thought you were dead?" Cora exhaled her breath heavy, Reine shrugged.  
"I have my ways mother, as it seems you have yours. You haven't even changed in the slightest, still crazed for power I see. And my dear sister Regina, still her lapdog? How quaint" Reine smirked turning to Regina who still stood in shock at Reine's quick movements. Regina quickly glanced to Cora, and watched as Cora slowly lowered the dagger.  
"Well now that nobody has to die, I suggest we have a lot to work out" Reine said sitting on a nearby chair folding her arms, her smirk growing as the whole room focused on her in silence.


End file.
